


Neptune's Rebirth: The Life of a Mage.

by EndlessShadow12



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessShadow12/pseuds/EndlessShadow12
Summary: What if during the first battle with CFW Magic. Neptune was killed? where would this leave the Other CPU's. Where would that leave Nepgear? How will they take Neptune's fall? I do not Own Hyper Dimension Neptunia. the only things I do own is my OC's Eris and other characters i will mention at a later date(No Spoilers).
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Vert | Green Heart, Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart
Kudos: 2





	1. Neptune's Death

**An: Okay so this is my first attempt at writing something for Hyper Dimension Neptunia. So it might not be that good but I am gonna try anyway. This story takes Inspiration from Hyper Dimension Neptunia Rebirth: Rebirth Of A Goddess by Seraphiane Heart. Please give credit to his or her original story. Just to make a note. I will try to make Neptune less Op in mine but no promises. This takes place during the ending of MK2**

**I will also add that I am using some things from Destiny 2 supers. The idea’s themselves do not belong to me but to bungie and I do not claim to own HyperDimension Neptunia or Destiny 2.**

**/No Pov/**

In the desolate graveyard in Gamindustri, a fight between the four CPU and the one CPU candidate vs CFW Magic. The battle was brutal and the CPU’s were on the defensive. The only CPU left standing was Neptune or in this case Purple Heart but that soon changed as CFW Magic’s scythe went right into Neptune’s chest impaling her. Blood splattered all over the dusty ground.

Neptune remained standing for a minute or two until CFW Magic yanked the scythe out of her chest and Neptune fell backwards.

The CPU’s watched in horror as Neptune’s body flopped almost lifelessly on the ground. CFW Magic for some reason found her death funny as she laughed out loud. She then turned and left the remaining CPU’s to their sorrow at the loss of someone so close but It held so much more meaning to Noire.

Nepgear slowly moved closer to the dying Purple haired CPU. Nepgear pulled Neptune into one final hug and cried “Please don’t leave me Neptune!” Vert, Blanc and Noire were gather around Nepgear. Watching in sadness as Neptune slowly died. “Please be true to yourself for me…… you know who …... you are and please look after Nep….gear…….. Please.” after that Neptune’s eyes closed one final time and her head went limp. Neptune had died and Nepgear's screams could be heard throughout Gamindustri.

**/Neptunes Pov/Unknown location/**

Neptunes eyes slowly opened to the sun in her face. Neptune quickly realised she was lying on the ground. Neptune slowly got up off the ground and looked down at herself to notice she was in HDD. Then out of nowhere she heard a voice in her head.  _ 'So you're finally up?'  _ Neptune was clearly confused and looked around.  _ ‘You're not imagining things. I am talking to you in your head. Some reason me and you joined bodies when we appeared here. I had just died so I am also assuming you did too.’  _ the voice says.

_ ‘I did and I left everyone I loved behind. They had to watch me die in front of them….. On a less depressing note. What’s your name?’  _ Neptune asked.  _ ‘My name is Eris. if you wanted to know I recently died in the Human world. I think we died at the same time and were forced into the same body. Your body. Sorry.’  _ Eris says.

_ 'It's not like you could control that…..'  _ Neptune says in her mind. Neptune didn’t know what to do. She was stuck in her goddess form. She had no idea where she was and She didn’t know if she would ever see Noire, Vert, Blanc or Nepgear again.

**50 years later/ No POV/ Citadel/**

Neptune had changed drastically in the last 50 years. Neptune and Eris had separated, though because Eris remained in Neptune for so long she changed from normal mage to Goddess. She now has a HDD form and is also stuck in it like Neptune. Looking closer at Eris she was a young girl at the age of 19. Eris has long platinum blonde hair that extends to her thighs but due to her HDD it is now dark blue, normally has cyan colored eyes, however due to HDD are now dark purple. She also has light skin.

She wears a black sweater with a dark blue trench coat over it, light blue jeans and black socks. To finish off her look she wears black shoes that have blue and purple accents. Now onto Neptune herself. Neptune was still in HDD but has made her Processor Unit disappear(It isn’t on her but she can call on it when needed) instead she wears a dark blue no sleeve shirt with a casual poncho over it. She wears black cargo pants and has lilac shoes have blue and black accents. Her hair was no longer in twintail braids but left untamed and flowed down to her hips. Her bangs still framed her face. Her hair remained the same colour dark lilac-purple.

They were standing in front of a portal that would take them back to Gamidisturi. “So are you going to come with me to my world or will you return to your own?” Neptune asked in a mature toe. Eris looked at Neptune. “I’m a goddess now Neptune I have to go with you. Going back to my world is no longer an option. Like you said we now have responsibilities.” Eris says back in a serious tone. Neptune shut her eyes for a few seconds. “I guess we have no choice we should go now then who knows what's happening in Gamindustri.” Neptune says in concern. Eris nods and they jump into the portal and it closes behind them.

**An: Now I know I have skipped a lot but really I don’t want to show everything this second. We will see flashbacks of her time in citadel. Now the topic of Eris. they learned she would only be in Neptune's body for 47 years but because of Eris being in Neptune's body for so long it turned her into a CPU, now she is a goddess.**

When Neptune and Eris got into Gamindustri they landed in Planeptune near the basilicom. Neptune turned and looked at the basilicom. Then she went up to the basilicom and was about to head in but a guard stopped her. “Halt do not come any closer. What business do you have at lady Nepgear’s basilicom!" With rather uncaring eyes she looked at the guard and knocked him out in one swing. His body hit the ground and she muttered two words in sadness “Forgive me” thens he went into the basilicom.

When Neptune and Eris got into the basilicom she was met with Histoire, IF and Compa. All three nearly fainted at seeing Neptune alive and well. “Neptune? How are you alive I thought you died?” IF asked uneasily. Neptune looked away and felt guilty and Eris looked rather uneasy but she answered for Neptune instead. “I don’t know if you would believe us if we told you but right now we have bigger fish to fry. Where is The other CPU’s and the candidates?” Eris asked. Histoire looked like she didn’t trust Neptune or Eris but decided to answer anyway. “They went to stop the Deity of Sin who currently still has all the CFWs. they are currently in the Gamindustri Graveyard” Histoire says in a neutral tone. Neptune was mad now. “You better be lying to me Histoire WHY would they do something so stupid? All four of us and Nepgear lost to CFW Magic and I was killed! They have to deal with all four CFWs and The Deity of Sin. We have to go now Eris before it's too late.” Eris nods and they turned around and started walking away.

“Wait Neptune-” Compa tried to say but Neptune disappeared into the void and Eris disappeared with a pulse of unharmful flames. Leaving the three very confused people.

**/Location Gamindustri Graveyard/a few minutes later/3rd person/**

Nepgear didn't know what to do they were losing and hard at that. It helped that CFW Brave had joined them but even with that they were still losing. Nepgear and the others were kneeling on the ground in pain well Brave was still standing. “I didn’t expect things to go this badly.” Brave says in a neutral tone. "It doesn't matter, you will fall traitor." CFW Magic spat with venom and she lunged at Brave but before she could reach him. Something smashed into the ground between them.

When the dust cleared it showed a sheathed chokuto stabbed into the ground with electricity sparking around it. It left everyone there confused however Brave was thankful for whatever person intervened on his behalf. In a matter of seconds a girl with dark blue hair appeared in front of Magic and punched her in the face, sending her skidding backwards.

Brave looked at the girl "Did you throw that sheathed chokuto?" Brave asked. Eris looked at the robot and says "No, someone else did." She says uninterested. With that Eris readied her fists and got into an offensive stance. Then void started to swirl around the sheathed chokuto and Neptune appeared out of the void. Then descended toward the sword. She landed in a crouch and grabbed the sword. Neptune stood up and took the chokuto out of the ground.

CFW Magic realized who this was in a second even if she had changed. "How!? I watched you die how can you be here Neptune!" Magic shouted in anger. Everything stopped for the now Four CPU's and the Three Candidates. "N-N-Neptune? Is that really you?" Nepgear asked with tears in her eyes however before she got an answer Neptune punched CFW Magic in the face this time throwing her off her feet. Then she turned to Nepgear and said "I'm sorry." Vert, Blanc and Noire’s eyes widen, then Neptune pressed her forehead against Nepgears. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for forcing my role on to you but I won't make that mistake again. Rest now I will handle this." Then her eyes turned cold and she glared at the remaining CFW's and The Dairy of Sin

"Neptune you can't fight-" Blanc tried to reason with Neptune but was cut off by Neptune herself. "I'm not that small child anymore. The second I died….. That was my human forms death. Ever since I came back....I was in HDD.  **Blackened Element: Nova Crash** ." Neptune jumped into the air and disappeared then she reappeared with a void aura wisping around her. Then she released a concentrated void blast. She landed on the ground and after started levitating a few inches off the ground.

"Death Bringer is here" Neptune says in a cold tone. The CFW's (with the exception of CFW Magic since she was lying on the ground) took a defensive stance to protect themselves if she attacked and it was a good choice since a second later Neptune was already attacking them. Then she heard another voice. "**Blackened Element:** **Guns and Blades**" flames and lightning started to spark and burn around Eris.

Eris charged the already downed CFW Magic and Neptune went after Trick and Judge. The two of them were completely crushing the CFW's "It's interesting." Brave commented. Uni looked up at Brave and hummed as if she was confused. "With simply two people the whole outcome of this battle completely changed. They must be extremely powerful to take on three of the CFW's without having much trouble. Though I am pretty sure those forms are taxing on their bodies." Brave continued.

Vert joined the conversation next. "What do you mean taxing? They seem fine to me." Vert says. "No, they aren't Vert. take a closer look at Neptune's stance. It's getting slightly limpish. Meaning that power does have its drawbacks." Blanc says in a stern voice. Brave nods his head in agreement. "Then what should we do? I can still move maybe we should help!" Uni says trying to be the voice of reason.

Noire cuts in next "I appreciate your enthusiasm and encouragement but Uni would you want to jump into a fight between the New Neptune and two CFW's?" Uni thought about that for a few minutes and then came to the conclusion that….. was an awful idea. “Now that I think about that. That is a pretty bad idea.” “My point exactly.” Noire says dryly.

Over with Eris, she just kicked CFW Magic in the jaw knocking her back on the ground. “You know it’s kinda pathetic. From what I heard you single handedly totally annihilated the CPU’s and you killed one of them, now you can’t even take me?” Eris says dryly but with amusement. “Shut up.” Magic spat with venom. “Oh get off high horse you complete moron. Get your ass up off the ground so I can incinerate you.” Magic got up and lunged at Eris.

Eris smirked and punched Magic in the chest, disorienting her and electrocuting her. It made her stagger backwards. After a second three throwing knives went at her which she had no way of dodging. The first one hit her right in the chest the other two hit both her arms.

With the burns and electricity flowing through her system she fell to her knees. Eris was now in front of her. "Don't worry, I'll end your suffering." With one quick swing Eris removed Magic's head off her shoulders.

Back with Neptune. Neptune was easily evading Tricks and Judge's attacks. When they had stopped. Neptune was about to attack but Brave came in and slashed Judge right in half. Neptune looked at Brave. "I could have handled that." Neptune said with a slight sneer. "I didn't do it due to you not being able to beat him but to teach a lesson to the younger generations. Remember to keep an eye on your surroundings. Now we should take Trick out together since you look tired." Brave says

Neptune was about to answer but someone else's voice came instead. "That won't be necessary.  **Blade Barrage** ." Neptune looked up to see Eris jump over them and simultaneously throw twelve knives which explode on contact. Leaving Trick nearly dead " **Reflection** " Eris called out and created an exact copy of her AW Custom and threw it to Neptune who caught it.

They both turned and pointed it at Trick. Then at the same time they pull the trigger and shoot one blast of void magic and another of fire magic. They both hit Trick in the chest making him explode. “The four CFW’s have been defeated now all that's left is the Deity of Sin.” Neptune says but Neptune and Eris hadn’t got out of the fight without getting hurt. Neptune had three broken ribs, a few cracked bones and a pretty bad headache. Eris had similar minus the headache.

Neptune falls down to one knee and starts to breathe heavily, like she’s in pain. Placing her hand on her stomach she pulls her hand away to reveal blood. Neptune growled and stood up. Eris looked at Neptune. "How should we go about this? We nearly used up all our magic….. should we use….. that?" Eris asked uneasily.

Neptune sneered. "It's not a smart idea but we have no other choice." The other CPU's looked worriedly at the two mages. Neptune tried to use her curse but ended up coughing up blood and nearly falling. She was caught by Green Heart "Neptune you have to stop before you hurt yourself further." 

" **Reflection** " Eris says and creates a copy of her AW Custom. Throwing the pistol over to Neptune. Neptune caught the pistol and aimed it at the Deity of Sin. " **Shadow Fall!/Electric Strike!** " Neptune and Eris shouted at the same time. They both pulled the trigger three times releasing three bullets made of Void and Fire.

The shots hit The Deity of Sin and leaving it stunned. Unable to move. "This is… your chance use whatever plan you….. have cooked up." With that said Eris and Neptune fainted due to using all their magic.

Black Heart caught Eris before she hit the ground, then she gently laid Eris on the ground. Green Heart did the same with Neptune.

**I'd strongly recommend going to watch a video on the true ending for MK2 since that is what this is. I am also not going to write out the whole thing.**

After they had finally beat the Deity of Sin. They looked at Neptune. Green Heart went back to her human form and Vert was standing in her place. She moved over to Neptune and checked her pulse. Thankfully she found one and sighed in relief. "She's alive, just unconscious." Vert says in relief. "That's good I thought we were going to lose her again." Noire says in relief.

White Heart went back to her human form. The other CPU's followed shortly after. "So where should we take the two of them?" Uni asked in curiosity. "I think we should take them to my Basilicom." Nepgear suggested. No one seemed to mind. Vert picked Neptune up off the ground. Noire picked up Eris and they started to leave the Gamindustri graveyard.

**Back at Nepgear's basilicom/ an hour later/ 3rd person**

It took around an hour to get back to the Basilicom and when they got there. They found the guard posted in front of the Basilicom on the ground. That stopped everyone in their tracks and Nepgear went over to him and checked his pulse.

Thankfully she found one and sighed. "He's alive just unconscious." Nepgear says in relief. "Were going to have to come back for him." Uni says rather bluntly. They open the Basilicom door and went in. After getting in, they started looking around. After a few minutes they located If,Compa and Histoire.

"We're back Histoire!" Nepgear shouted. This caught the attention of the three that were talking about something. When they looked at the group CPU's they noticed that Vert and Noire were carrying Neptune and Eris.

"Are they-" Compa couldn't finish her sentence as Vert interrupted her. "They are fine, just unconscious. Though they both do have some injuries. Couldn't tell you where though." Vert explained.

"So what happened when Neptune got there?" Histoire asked. This confused most of the people there since they didn't know Neptune was here before going to help them. So Vert explained to them. After a few minutes "I'm gonna go put her in the guest bedroom… you can look at her there Compa." 

Compa nods. With that Noire and Vert left the room. "So what are your thoughts on Neptune?" Histoire asked seriously. Blanc shut her eyes and thought for a moment. Then she opened them and looked at Histoire. "In all honesty, I think it's her. She knew what she told Vert and I, She apologized for abandoning Nepgear to this life. Her actions towards her also says it has to be her." Blanc says seriously.

"Your thoughts on Neptune? Uni, Nepgear, Rom and Ram." She got similar responses from them. Neptune had been acting slightly different and the new power but their souls told them that she was Neptune. There was silence for a few minutes but then Vert and Noire came back. Compa left to go check their wounds and try to treat them after Compa left Histoire asked Vert and Noire the same question.

Yet she still got the same answer basically. "So we all believe it is Neptune?" Histoire asked. She reserved nods all around her. “So do we have any leads on why she passed out like that?” Rom asked. “Well judging on how Vert explained things. I have a theory. I believe that she uses something similar to Shares. In a way her power called Nova Crash has to draw on something inside her. It could be shares, it could not but in the end the results she must have used too much and She passed out.” Histoire explained. She was going to continue but never got the chance to because another voice joined the conversation.

“Your theory is indeed correct. I use magic to power my Nova Crash and My HDD forms.” A voice in the doorway says. They all turned to the doorway and saw Neptune but Compa was trying to hold her up. Bandages were covering her torso and both her arms were covered in bandages.

**That wraps up chapter one. Now I will state you will see Neptune during her time in Citadel however It will only be in flashbacks. Since that part of the story is probably the hardest to understand. It is completely unrelated to HyperDimension Neptunia. So I'd rather keep that stuff down to the minimal but I will show enough for you to understand what happened there.**

**I also would like to know what you would like to see Noire x Neptune, Blanc x Vert or both in the next chapter. Blanc x Vert will have a flashback show how they started dating.**


	2. Ultra Dimention's arc starts

**Here is chapter two. Just as a side I am looking for a Beta reader. Other then that let's begin.**

**Nepgear's Basilicom/ 3rd person**

Compa helped Neptune into the room and gently helped her sit down in one of the chairs at the table. This action made Neptune groan in pain. Neptune wasn't wearing a shirt so it allowed them to see the blood under the bandages.

Neptune groaned in pain again. "You look like you have seen better days…." Vert commented rather teasingly. Neptune looked up at Vert with a tired and pained face. "I have been better and seen better days." Neptune says sadly.

"You said that my theory was correct but could you be more specific?" Histoire asked in curiosity. "My magic works like you said. Every spell I use, it takes some magic to use. The activation of Nova Crash takes a good amount of magic. Using spells well in my Nova Crash state takes a higher concentration of magic. Going HDD takes magic to use. I can use a spell that can make my magic stronger. It's called a class spell and it also lowers how much magic I consume. It's like shares but at the same time not even close." Neptune explained.

Blanc was going to say something but stayed quiet once she saw Uni about to ask her own question. "What is a class spell?" Uni asked in a confused tone. "Class spells are basically as they sound. Spells reserved to a specific class. My class is Crittion and so is Erie's." Neptune explained.

"That is rather interesting. So how did you get this power?" Blanc asked in a serious tone. "I have had that power since the moment I came back from the dead. My mentor, His name was Kairin. Leader of The Sigil of The Reapers. It was one of the light clans and the clan that was the most involved in the war." Neptune explained and it looked like Noire was about to ask a question. "You probably have the question of 'What is a clan?' in your heads right now so let me explain."

Neptune sighed and started to explain. "Clans are basically the same as the guild. The only difference is Clans have more options for jobs to do. Some are magic related others are not. Now for the other question you have... the war." Neptune's expression turned sad there. "During my stay in Citadel a full fledged war was being waged between the light clans and dark clans. Don't ask you don't want to know what they do but back on topic. You don't need to know the specifics."

Neptune looked greatly disturbed trying to continue that sentence. "During the end of the war….. I was ... captured by the enemy and …. They tortured me trying to get information out of me….." at this point Neptune was nearly crying. Every single person in the room now wanted to hurt some people or kill them but that's pushing it. Rom and Ram didn't have this thought though hurt, yes but kill no.

"Only one person kept me from losing my sanity…." Neptune looked at Noire. "You, Noire. You kept me from falling into despair. I was in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you." Noire didn't know how to react but decided to be honest. "How am I worthy to be with you after I let you die?" Noire says in shock and sadness.

"That's in the past Noire. Nothing we do can change that. I don't forgive myself for leaving Nepgear but I couldn't even react. It happened to quickly and even if I held on the surgery to keep me alive would have killed me." Neptune pleaded.

"How do you know that?" Compa asked a little curious on Neptune's answer. "I've done things that I am not proud of. 45 years is a long time to constantly fight in a war. I have killed people, a lot of people. I know what people can and can't survive, A scythe to the chest….. should have killed me instantly because of me being a goddess I didn't. I wouldn't have lasted long." Neptune explained in a small voice.

"Come on, I'd like to talk to Neptune alone." Noire says simply. Noire helped Neptune stand up and led her to her bedroom that was in the Basilicom. Thankfully they hadn't got around to changing that room up. After they were in the confines of Neptune's room and the door was shut. Neptune turned around and pushed Noire into the door. Then took her first kiss after a few seconds she pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." Neptune says in a quiet voice. Noire couldn't hold her own feelings in any longer and continued the kiss. Noire wrapped her arms around Neptune's waist and Neptune wrapped her arms around Noire's neck. They continued to kiss until they needed to seperate for air. Noire licked Neptune's lip asking for one thing.

Neptune parted her lips and Noire's tongue started to explore her mouth before long they were moving toward the bed. Noire started to grope Neptunes right breast and Neptune moaned. Noire and Neptune’s lips parted, their breathing was ragged. “I love you so much Noire.” Neptune says in a loving voice. “I love you too Neptune. I have since the moment I saw you too but I was afraid you might reject me.” Noire replied honestly. 

“There was no way I could ever reject you.” Neptune says in quiet tone. “I want you to take me Noire. I want you to have my first. So if I die or something rips me from this world again. I know that my body is only yours and yours alone.” Noire blushed so hard. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears. “Okay Neptune I will…” Noire says in a quiet and loving tone. With that Noire moved Neptune to the bed and pushed her down on to it.

** _Warning lemon is starting. Feel free to skip.(might I say this is my first time writing a lemon so it may not be that good.)_ **

Noire unbuttoned Neptunes black cargo pants and pulled them off, tossing them by the bed. Revealing her purple panties. Neptune snapped her fingers and something felt different in the room. “What did you do?” Noire asked. “I used my magic to cut off sound in this room so it will basically sound like no one is in this room. We can be as loud as we want.” Noire smiled and then stripped herself down to her underwear. Noire dropped her clothes by the bed and laid down on top of Neptune. Noire kissed Neptune and the kiss quickly became heated as Noire’s hand slowly snaked down to her panties. Noire pushed her hand into Neptune’s panties and started to rub her pussy. Noire pulled her lips away from Neptune’s wanting to hear her delightful moans. After a few minutes Noire inserted two of her fingers into Neptune’s pussy. Noire received a desperate moan from Neptune for her efforts.

Noire smiled and started to thrust her fingers in and out of Neptune’s pussy. Lewd squishing sounds and Neptune’s moans filled the room. Noire removed her finger’s from Neptune’s pussy and found her fingers covered with Neptune’s lovely nectar. Noire pulled Neptune’s panties off and took her own off. Then tossed them by the bed. Noire looked down and saw Neptune’s wet pussy.

Noire knew Neptune was enjoying herself. Noire spread Neptunes legs and started to lick her delicate nub. Lapping up Neptune’s lovely nectar and quickly pushed her tongue into Neptune’s lower lips. Noire pushed her tongue deeper into Neptune and started to thrust it in and out, making Neptune cry out Noire’s name. With Noire giving Neptune so much pleasure. Her own pussy started to beg for attention. Noire was still licking at Neptune’s pussy. Neptune was breathing heavy and ragged breaths, her whole body twitching. Pleasure was building up in her body “Noire…. I-I’m gonna cum.” Neptune spoke in a soft and lustful tone. “Then give it to me then love.” Noire says in a lustful tone. Noire added two fingers to the mix as she started to roughly finger-fuck Neptune. Neptune was crying out Noire’s name in pleasure. “Noire!” Neptune cried out as she finally had enough and hit her climax hard. Noire drank Neptunes fluids like a baby drinking milk. “You taste so lovely Neptune.” Noire says in a loving tone.

“Maybe I should return the favor.” Neptune says with a lustful smile on her face. Neptune quickly flipped Noire around so she was on her back on the bed and pushed two of her fingers into her waiting pussy. Ejecting a loud and long moan from Noire. Neptune quickly started to thrust her fingers in and out of Noire. Noire’s lovely moans started to fill the room. Neptune pulled her fingers out of Noire’s swollen nub and put the two fingers into her mouth getting a quick taste of the black haired goddess.

Neptune pushed her hands under Noire and reached for her black bra strap and unclasped her bra. Taking it off and tossing it into the pile of clothes next to the bed. Neptune wasted no time in sucking gently and hungerly on Noire’s right nipple. “Oh Neptune it feels so good.” Noire moaned into the air. Neptune once again pushed two fingers into Noire’s pussy and started moving. Noire’s feet curled and she grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets. Neptune pulled her fingers out of Noire’s pussy and stopped sucking on Noire’s right nipple. Then moved her face between her legs for one area. Neptune started to lick Noire’s pussy. Well Neptune was licking her lower lips she also stopped being gentle and started to roughly finger-fuck Noire. Neptune was listening to Noire moan and cry out her name in ecstasy. “Oh Neptune!” Noire’s love juices were flowing out her pussy and Neptune made sure to lap it up.

Neptune moaned in delight at how Noire tasted. Noire was getting very close to her climax. “Ah Neptune!” Noire cried in delight. Neptune started to finger her faster. Cum was leaking out of her heated core and getting on Neptune’s right hand. “Oh Neptune!” Neptune pushed her tongue into Noire’s pussy. “I am ... getting close Neptune. Please give me more Neptune.” Neptune didn’t need to be told twice and continued her assault on Noire’s nether regions. Neptune started to work harder to please Noire. It only took mere seconds for Noire to cry out in pure ecstasy as her own orgazem came crashing down on her and released one last cry of Neptune’s name from her throat. “Oh fuck, Neptune!”

Neptune stopped thrusting her fingers into Noire. Noire’s lovely nectar was all over her right hand and some was on her lips which she licked her lips. Neptune slowly pulled her fingers out of Noire’s heated core and received a long moan from the black haired goddess. “Mmm, I love you so much Neptune.” Noire says breathlessly. Neptune pulled Noire under the covers of her bed and they rolled onto their sides. They engaged in a hug and pressed their naked bodies together. “I love you too Noire.” Neptune says with a loving smile but unknown to the two new lovers, their actions that night gave birth to something more. The night was quiet and they slowly fell asleep.

** _End of Lemon_ **

**Early that next morning / 3rd person / 6Am**

Neptune groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The sun hadn’t woken her up. When she looked at the clock it said 6am but then out of nowhere she felt an ominous presence in Planeptune. Neptune looked forward at her now sleeping lover and weighed her options. She could wait until Noire woke up or she could sliver her way out of her arms. Though Neptune had no idea what was happening in Nepgear's nation.

She did all this for Noire and Nepgear. So the nation needed her now then she would go to save it. Neptune gently and carefully slivered her way out of Noire’s arms being very careful not to wake her up. Neptune sniffed the air and could easily smell the scent of sex in the air, also on herself. She needed a shower. Hopefully she didn’t wake anyone up. Neptune quickly took her shower and left the bathroom. Then went back into her room.

She realized Noire didn't wake up and sighed in relief. Neptune got dressed in her normal attire and turned around. She went to the desk in her room and started writing a note for Noire. After she was done writing the note she folded it in half and placed it on the desk with Noire’s name on the back. With that Neptune quietly open and closed the door. She was about to start turning around the corner when she felt a presence move in Histoires room and went to hide. For some reason she was going to the Sharicite Room. where she saw a faint light coming from over there.

Neptunes eyes narrowed but she paid this detail no mind and quickly went to the window. Neptune opened the window and jumped out. She was descending to the ground at alarming rates but instantly disappeared into the void before touching the ground and quickly charging to the disturbance she sensed. When she finally reappeared from the void. She saw the disturbance, a group of people fighting with the citizens in the middle of Planeptune. From what she knew it was the Citizen Group that was trying to overthrow the CPU’s which Neptune found really stupid since this nation wouldn’t exist if that was the case.

She found Rei Ryghts as the source of the commotion. Trying to force some of the citizens who did not share her ideas about CPU’s. She was about to call the group to attack but was cut off by another voice. “That’s as far as you go.” Everyone knew that voice. The civilians now started to chear. “It’s Lady Neptune. We’re saved.” She heard being called from the crowd. Another voice was now heard “Lady Neptune Please deal with these despicable traitors who want to overthrow Lady Nepgear!” pleaded the citizens. Neptune’s eyes were now narrowed in rage.

She moved into the crowd of people and was now standing across from Rei Ryghts. Neptune’s eyes were cold and uncaring. “Leave my sister’s nation now before I make you regret the day you were born.” “So the rumors were true. You have changed-” Rei was going to keep talking but the words never made it out of her mouth. “I don’t care for your stupid monologing. Get the fuck out of this nation before I hurt you.”

“Oh you think your all high and mighty huh? You think because you simply changed your a match for me?” Rei says sinisterly but before she could continue her insults. She was hit with a very dark presence that was coming directly from Neptune. Neptune had a black aura radiating off her. “If you won’t leave peacefully I will force you to leave. You are an abomination. Who would dare corrupt Nepgear’s good citizens with lies and deceit. Nepgear has done everything in her power for these people and you dare do this!” Neptune shouted in rage. “Well guess what …… You pissed off the wrong person. My sister has poured her heart and soul into this nation.” Neptune says threateningly.

With a look of anger, she slowly raised her left arm into the air and held out her open palm. Out of nowhere a chokuto appeared with a spark of lightning into her left hand. Rei had enough and charged Neptune which turned out to be a mistake as Neptune was already in front of Rei. Neptune wasted no time in punching her straight in the face. Rei was sent staggering back.

Neptune didn’t allow Rei any time to breath at all as she charged her and delivered three quick punches one meeting her left side, another on the right side of her head and one more in the chest. Leaving Rei feeling dizzy and sluggish. Rei found a pipe on the ground and picked it up. Rei used the new weapon to smash Neptune on the right side of her head. Making the would be mage smash the left side of her head into a brick wall.

Blood started to trail down the side of her head from the impact. Making Neptune slightly dizzy. Rei took that opportunity to hit Neptune on the left side of her rib cage almost making the purple CPU cry out in pain. Neptune took a step back and held her now hurting chest. Rei went to swing the pipe at Neptune again. Neptune used her left forearm to stop the pipe which hurt a lot and delivered a hard punch to her face once again drawing blood this time.

Rei tried to swing the pipe at Neptune again but she caught it and tore it from her hands. Throwing it on the ground behind her Neptune charged Rei but Rei responds by creating a portal behind Neptune.

Neptune instantly through her chokuto into the wall next to her, getting it stuck in the wall. Neptune created a chain for her to hold on to so she didn’t get sucked into the portal. “If your going to try to suck me into some random portal and drop me in some random place. Then I won’t be going down alone.” Neptune raised her right hand in front of her and a sphere of void magic appeared in her palm. “ **Lost Technica Conceptions Arc: Nova Bomb** ” before anyone could react she threw the ball of magic at Rei who was not prepared to deal with that in the slightest. When the attack hit Rei a massive explosion happened and Neptune was sucked into the portal, by the time anyone knew what happened Neptune was gone and so was Rei’s army of the Civilians Group.

**Back at Nepgear’s Basilicom / Noire’s Pov / 6:45am**

around forty-five minutes after Neptune left to check out that disturbance. Noire was still sleeping peacefully that was until Noire heard a voice say “Neptune, Noire are you there?” even Noire in this groggy state knew that was Histoire but instantly noticed something wasn’t in her arms. Neptune was gone. “Yeah I'm here but Neptune’s gone.” Noire says to the door. “How strange I didn’t see her leave but that is besides the point. I need to talk to you. Can you come out here Noire?” Histoire asked kindly.

“Sure….” Noire says tiredly. Noire knew she couldn’t have a shower so she just got into her clothes and was about to leave the room when she saw a note on the desk. She walked over to it and picked it up. Noire took it with her and opened the door. “Histoire I found this note maybe it’s from Neptune.” Noire says in a neutral tone. “Maybe you should read it and see what it says.” Noire nods and opens the note.

_ Hello Noire.  _

_ If you're reading this, you're probably wondering where I am this morning. Well at 6am I felt an ominous presence in Planeptune and it was disturbing so I went to investigate. My magic was warning me about the person so I had to go. If I am not back in around an hour or two depending on when you read this then I’d recommend coming to look for me. _

_ Your’s truly Neptune. _

“That’s what it says.” Noire says. “Well it has only been thirty minutes, so I think we should be able to fit this chat in. follow me please.” Histoire asked after a few minutes they were in the Sharicite Room but they weren’t the only people in the room. The moment she saw Noire she tried to hide behind Histoire but didn’t find much cover. 

There was a girl around Uni’s height and bore a striking resemblance to Noire and Neptune. Her hair was light purple and reached down to her lower back. It was left untamed and free. Reminding Noire of Neptune. Her eyes are red, just like Noire’s. The girl was wearing a black skirt, that reached down to her knees and a casual poncho. Her chest was just smaller then Noire’s. To finish off her look She wears lilac shoes that have black and purple accents and were also worn with black and purple striped stockings.

“I feel I know the answer to this but Histoire who is this?” Noire asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Before that what were you and Neptune doing last night?” Histoire asked in curiosity but really she had a feeling she knew the answer. “Oh I don’t know Histoire. We totally weren’t doing the deed.” Noire says sarcastically. Histoire nods thinking that her suspicions were correct. “Well Noire like you asked this girl is your and Neptune’s daughter.” Histoire said that like Noire didn’t know that already.

**There is chapter two. I know I kind of rushed Neptune and Noire's relationship but in this instant I think I can forgive that because if you had to force yourself to wait 50 years to finally see the one you truly love would you not give in to your own desires for her? **

**Now the next chapter I do plan on showing development involving Blanc x Vert a little bit of history on it. How they finally put aside their differences and fell in love. So until then.**


	3. The New Goddess

**Here is chapter three. **

**Unknown location / Unknown time / 3rd person / 4 days later**

Neptune didn't know where she was but everything started to become clear. After she got pulled into that portal. She reappeared falling from the sky. Neptune realized she hit the ground pretty hard. She looked down at herself and found that she looked remarkably close to her human form. Her human form kept the qualities her HDD had but she seen her hair was the same as when she was in her human form and couldn’t use her processor units. After a few minutes of being in her thoughts, She remembered passing out shortly after. Then she heard voices. “Your telling me you just took her into our basilicom? Do you even think Plutia? What if this person is a spy from Lowee?” A voice says. “I couldn’t help it Histoire. This girl seemed different from anyone I have seen here. She had this feel to her like an aura but I have no clue how to explain it so I thought you might be able to figure her out since your tome for history.” another voice says pleadingly. Neptune assumed this was Plutia.

Then something shocking happened Neptune heard Noire’s voice. “I will have to agree she did feel that way but Histoire you need to see things at face value what would you have us do? leave her for dead?” Noire asked in a rather angry tone. “I never said that Noire but you should think twice before doing something like that.” Histoire says. Neptune looked around the room and assumed that this was the room for the CPU herself. The door opened revealing three people. The first was Plutia. She looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. 

She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. 

In all honesty Plutia looked to be ready for bedtime which almost made Neptune sigh in irritation. Neptune’s eyes went to Noire and she was wearing something very different. Noire was wearing a revealing black tank top piece with a blue belt below her breasts and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. The skirt is dark blue/black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat and a black belt. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. The opening at her fingers is loose and spiked with white lining and a big sphere like gem on top. Along with above the knee, dark blue spiked hem lined stockings/kneesocks, held up with belts and buckles. Her boots are gray with multiple black straps connecting through an upside down triangle, while big white spheres are on top of her foot. Her hair is held up with blue bows/ribbons with black lining.

Neptune could instantly tell this wasn’t her Noire. Her whole aura kind of felt different. Histoire seemed to be the only one who was the least changed. Her pigtails appear looser while her light purple head piece resembles a baby bonnet with white and light yellow detailing. Her pigtails are now held with cyan ribbons and her ear pieces are pink. Her dress is light colored and looks almost like the one originally worn, but it has childish details like ruffles, a bib-like area, and a cyan bow at the neck. She has white stockings/panty-hose on with purple and white shoes, each with a pink orb on them. Her wings resemble butterfly wings and she lacks the metal pieces surrounding her. 

When Histoire looked over Neptune’s features she came to the conclusion that Neptune looked like someone she knew but couldn’t place it. “Oh it seems your awake. My name is Histoire and that is Plutia and that is Noire. you are?” Histoire says well gesturing to the other two girls in the room. “The name is Neptune.” “So if I could ask Neptune how did you ended up a random forest half dead?” Noire asked impatiently. Neptune looked at Noire. “If I tried to explain what has happened you wouldn’t believe me.” Neptune says uninterested. “Try us…” Plutia says showing a little bit of her sadistic side. “Alright your funeral.” and so Neptune went into a long explanation of what has transpired. At the end of the explanation. It left the three dumbfounded. Histoire now knew the answer why Neptune seemed familiar to her because an alternate version of her knew Neptune.

“You said you have a Histoire in your dimension, right?” Histoire asked in curiosity. “I do but I have no way to communicate with her.” Neptune says honestly. "I could try to communicate with her but it could take three days." Histoire says back "Go for it." Neptune says. Neptune got out of bed and noticed she didn't have her pants on. Her torso was still covered in bandages. Neptune rolled her eyes and looked at Plutia. "Where are my clothes?" Neptune asked 

Plutia looked at Neptune and then pointed to the desk in the room. Neptune sighed and got dressed. Then noticed Noire was staring at her before she could ask Noire spoke up. "I thought you weren't being serious when you were wearing the hoodie or whatever it is." "I don't care for your opinion. So what can I do to help out here?" Neptune asked in a nonchalant way. "Well we don't have any paperwork to do so Noire is looking for a CPU Memory." Plutia says in slight excitement.

"If you tell me what it looks like I might be able to track one or two with my magic." Neptune says dryly. Noire looked like she didn't believe it. "Seriously!?" Noire shouted in surprise. "Yes, it's a pretty high rank spell. It can track about anything as long as I can imagine it in my head but only works on certain items." Neptune explained. "Your sure it would work with a CPU Memory. It is an extremely rare item." Plutia says in suspension since this seemed too easy.

"I never said it would 100% work. It might work. This spell is ment to find items such as CPU Memories but even it has limits." Neptune explained. Noire and Plutia nods and so they left Histoire with contacting Neptune's dimension.

After the spell had been completed and it showed them two possible locations that could hold CPU Memory's the problem was it was in the same general area. It was in some ruins. They were currently walking there. "This is odd. My magic has never shown two locations for a rare item like that. The only reason I think it possible is because someone is there that holds one." Neptune says in confusion.

"So then this hasn't happened before?" Plutia asked. "Not once but I am positive that someone else is there with one. So be on guard." Neptune says in a strict tone. "Okay." Noire and Plutia said rather submissively. After walking around the ruins they finally met a lady and a rat. The lady was clearly Arfoire but the other two didn't know her. Her magic told her that these two had the CPU Memories and instantly stopped without making any noise. They were behind them and had the element of surprise.

Neptune raised her right arm and signaled Noire and Plutia to stop. "These are the two we are looking for. We can jump them whenever your ready." Neptune whispered. The two nod and mouthed 'Ready when you are.' Neptune disappeared into the void and kicked Arfoire in the back sending her to the ground. Then in the next five seconds she turned and kicked the rat in the head, sending him where Arfoire landed. "What the hell chu!?" Arfoire groaned from the attack and then got irritated. "How dare-" that was what she was able to get out of her mouth before Neptune interrupted her. "Okay shut the fuck up. You have two CPU Memories and I want them so if you don't want to get hurt hand them over." Neptune says venomously. 

That's when Iris Heart and Noire joined her. "Great, CPU Iris Heart. I can crush the two non CPU's but she will be difficult even for me." Arfoire says. "Oh really? Then maybe I should show you just how powerful I am." Neptune says in amusement. Neptune's eyes narrow and become cold " **Blackened Element: Nova Crash** " Neptune jumped into the air and disappeared. After a mere second she reappeared and released an eruption of void magic. Void magic was covering like an aura.

When she was about to touch the ground she halted and was levitating. Iris Heart and Noire weren't expecting this from the would be mage. Arfoire's eyes widen at the display. She felt threatened by this one. Arfoire attacked with her spear and Neptune dodged it. Neptune focused magic into her palm and it created a ball. When she through it, it turned into five balls and exploded when they got close.

Elsewhere with Warechu who was about to bail he was stopped by Noire and Iris Heart. "You won't be going anywhere. Until you hand over the CPU Memory." It didn’t even take a second for Warechu to give the CPU Memory to Noire and then bailed faster then anyone could see. Noire shrugged and ate the CPU Memory. In a flash of light it revealed Noire’s HDD. her hair turned pale white but also remained in very long pigtails. Instead of ribbons was replaced with metal gray and black pieces. She wears a gray leotard with black, red and green accents. It has a wide cleavage window and connects to a neck piece. Her gloves are similarly coloured, with large bracelets on both wrists. She wears gray thigh high boots with black and red accents, and pointed boots. Iris Heart smiled at the display but her smile faded when she looked at where Neptune was.

Neptune was winning her battle with Arfoire but she didn’t get out of it unscathed. Her back had a gash on it from Arfoire’s spear. Her left thigh had a stab and small slash and finally a gash on her left shoulder down to her left elbow. Neptune’s breathing was rather ragged. Neptune dashed at Arfoire and slammed her open palm into her chest. At the same time releasing a pulse of void magic. The force behind the blast knocked Arfoire off her feet and making her drop the CPU memory. Neptune quickly caught it and downed it just as fast.

The flash of light caught the attention of the other two CPU’s and Arfoire. As the light died down….. A smile stitched its way on to Neptune’s face. Her hair returned to its untamed state and flowed down to her hips. Neptune’s eyes turned blue and showed her pupils were the same as a CPU’s would be. The strange thing was she still looked human. “It’s back finally.” Neptune said happily. Arfoire now knew she had no chance against three CPU’s.

So Arfoire did the smart thing and ran for the hills. Neptune didn't really care and let Arfoire run. Neptune turned to Iris Heart and Black Heart. "So we now have the CPU Memories and what should we do now?" Neptune asked in confusion. "I say we head back to Planeptune and see what we can accomplish after that." Black Heart says in a mature and serious tone. Iris Heart reverted back to Plutia and commented too. "I just want to take a nap."

Neptune sighed at Plutia's behavior. "Let's go back to the Basilicom. I'm in a lot of pain." Neptune said with a pained expression and did something she doesn't do a lot. She transformed into her processor unit.

They flew back to the basilicom. When they got back to Plutia's room. Histoire was not in the room but when they started to settle down and start to treat Neptune's injuries. Histoire then came rushing in. "Neptune I have made contact with-" Histoire said happily until she saw Neptune. She seemed alright but she was hurt pretty bad. Then she heard Histoires voice from her dimension. "Goodness Neptune are you alright?" Neptune looked to Ultra Histroire. Neptune came up with an idea since she wanted to see them using her magic she created a screen after that she touched Ultra Histoire's shoulder to connect to the other dimension. This now allowed them to see Hyper Histoire. Noire was there with another girl. "I have been better but let's shelf that for now. My wounds can wait. So I assume that girl is the result of our event that night?" Neptune says with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Noire and Plutia asked in confusion. Neptune ignored them. "I wasn't expecting you to get it so quickly. Her name is Viola." Noire says with a loving smile and gestured for the girl in question to move closer. She did get closer to the screen and looked really shy. "h-h-hi" Neptune looked at her and smiled "It's a beautiful name. It is just like us and fits her perfectly. I'm Neptune. I'm the Mama that Noire probably talks about all the time." Hyper Noire blushed and was about to speak but Neptune cut her off. "Isn't that right my tsundere queen." Neptune teased her. "Neptune!" Hyper Noire cried in embarrassment. Neptune laughed and brought her attention back to Viola.

"When I get back or when I can see you I'll teach you how to use your powers so please be good for Histoire, your Aunt, your Mama Noire and Eris." Then the conversation switched back to Hyper Histoire. "I'll look into a way to get you back Neptune just hang tight." Histoire says in a soft and calm tone trying not to wreck the moment. Histoire knew Neptune wanted a moment with Noire. "Can you and Plutia leave the room, Noire?" Plutia instantly nods and drags Noire out of the room.

Ultra Histoire and Hyper Histoire were on both sides and the only other people who would witness this. Neptune reached out for Noire but she knew she would never reach her. Tears welled up in her eyes shocking both Histoires "I miss you Noire. I miss you so much. I finally was able to confess to you and the world takes me away from you again." The tears flowed down her face and she let out a sob.

Ultra Histoire now knew why Neptune asked the others to leave. She didn't want them to see her broken down like this. She was the strategist, the cold front girl and maybe in some cases a tsundere. "It's going to be okay Neptune we will get you home and when I can have you in my loving arms. You can cry all you want but please be strong for me….. and for Viola." Noire says in a sympathetic way. Neptune wiped the tears from her face and says "I will for you." Neptune says still holding her open to reach out to Noire and returns the gesture to act like the are holding hands. "Neptune I love you." Noire says "I love you Mama Neptune." Viola cried in excitement.

Tears welled in Neptune's eyes again. "You two are the best things that happened to me. I love you both to death and will forever protect you." Neptune said in a loving and motherly tone as the call between the two dimensions ended. Neptune let her hand fall to her hip and she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You guys can come back in now." Neptune says in a neutral tone trying to hide her sadness which worked. Plutia and Noire walked back into the room. 

“So now what?” Histoire asked. “I got work to do and I am pretty sure Plutia will take a nap and make me do all the work. What about you Noire?” Neptune looked at Noire waiting for the answer to her question. “I am going to start a nation. I don’t know how long I will be gone but I will try and visit at times.” Noire says to Neptune in a neutral tone. “Alright see you.” Neptune says dryly and left to do work.

**3 years later in Ultra Dimension**

It had been three long years in Ultra Dimension and Neptune had been working nonstop. Working for the nation and playing with the kids. Ultra Histoire looked at the exhausted Neptune and gave her a look of sadness. “Please Neptune take a break! You can’t keep going like this.” Histoire pleads with Neptune. “Okay Histoire.-” Neptune tried to say before she collapsed on the nearest bed to her. She was asleep in minutes.

Ultra Histoire looked at Neptune. Histoire took in her appearance since this was the first time she got to look at her in such detail. Neptune had stopped wearing her casual poncho since it got wrecked and no longer wore a no-sleeved shirt instead she wore a shirt that had her back exposed. Showing three diagonal scars going down her back. Instead of the casual poncho it was replaced with a hooded cloak. Neptune didn’t have the hood on though but she did just take the cloak off just before she went to sleep.

Histoire sighed in relief but it lasted seconds when a call from her dimension came. Ultra Histoire answered the call. "Hello?" "Hello Histoire. Is Neptune around?" Hyper Histoire asked. Ultra looked at the bed near to her area and saw Neptune sleeping there. "She is near but asleep. She was very tired. Been working a lot." Then she heard. "Aw so I came all the way over here for nothing?" That made Histoire rethink what she said. So she sighed "I could wake her up." Hyper Histoire sighed as well. "The rest of the CPU's decided to stop by to check what was going on and wanted to talk to Neptune but found out she wasn't here and was in your dimension." Hyper Histoire explained.

"Ah I see well I will go wake Neptune up." Ultra Histoire says. Histoire moved over to the bed Neptune was sleeping in and called out to her "Hey Neptune. You're dimension called and wants to talk to you." The people on the other end of the call heard a loud yawn. "Just as you tell me to sleep and I listen to you. That is the worst timing ever." Neptune says tiredly.

Neptune got up from the bed and grabbed her cloak that was by the bed. Then used her magic to create the magical screen again. Then she touched Ultra Histoire's shoulder. After a few minutes the screen shows the Basilicom's office from Neptune's world.

"Wow you look like absolute trash. No offense." Blanc says in slightly worried tone. "Yeah I have felt better. I have to do so much work. Plutia makes me do most of the work." Neptune says in a cold tone. "So where did the other me go?" Noire asked in curiosity. "She left to create the Nation known as Lastation." Neptune says back in the same tired tone. "Do you know if there is a version Blanc and Vert over there?” Vert asked curiously. “I’m not too sure about you Vert but I am pretty sure that this world's Blanc is somewhere in Lowee. She is likely a CPU. So what's the news do you know how to get me out of here?” Neptune said back dryly.

Ultra Histoire pitched in next. “Neptune what happened to your back.” Ultra Histoire asked coyly. Neptune looked at her with a look that could kill. Catching a collective gasp from everyone on the other side of the call. “Neptune?” Noire says cautiously with sinister smile that said ‘Tell me what happened or you are dead.’ Neptune sighed and took off her cloak. Neptune turned around and showed her back which showed three diagonal scars on her back.

Neptune heard a sharp breath get released. “That looks like it really hurt.” strangely enough it was Blanc who said that. “Damn straight it did. I actually fainted minutes after getting this. It happened during a quest for the guild over here. Plutia and I were going to take out an Ancient Dragon. Somehow she got distracted and the dragon was going to strike her. I pushed her down and took the hit for her.” Neptune explained and after a few minutes put her cloak back on. Then turned to face the screen again.

Hyper Histoire found it appropriate to return to the subject at hand now. “We do have a way to return you and apparently all there is to do increase Planeptune’s shares.” Hyper Histoire says. “Yeah I could have guessed that. So what else do I need to do?” Neptune asked dryly. “That’s all there is to it Neptune. From what all of us have been able to gather that's all there is to it.” Noire confirmed. “Well then really Neptune doesn’t really have to do much since for the last three years she has been working nonstop to get tunes of shares and it has been working. She holds a good amount out of all the nations.” Ultra Histoire says in a bit of glee.

“That is good to hear tomorrow we should be able to set this up. I’ll send a call over just before we make the portal to get to Hyper Dimension.” Hyper Histoire says.

**That clears up chapter three. I am still deciding on how I should develop Blanc x Vert. I also wanted to throw out if you would want to see a daughter for Blanc x Vert. Also I am thinking of having Noire and Viola get dragged into Ultra courtesy of Viola. I am going to try to get the developing on Blanc x Vert next chapter. **


	4. Things Will Go Even Worse

**Here is chapter four. **

**Next day in Ultra Dimension / 3rd person **

Neptune had been standing on the roof of the Basilicom now waiting on Plutia and the Noire of this world to get here. When they got to the roof. Plutia looked at Neptune "Do you really need to go Neptune?" Plutia asked. "Yes I do." Neptune used her magic to create the magical screen again and it shows Hyper Histoire waiting for them. "I am ready Histoire." Neptune says in a neutral tone.

"Very well Neptune. I will open the pathway." I nod to her and it opens but I start to hear a lot of noise on the other end of the call. "Viola get back here!" I hear Noire shout angrily from the other side of the call. Then the pathway in front of me disappears. "A-a-are you kidding me?" Neptune says in a tired tone. In a matter of seconds Neptune heard screaming and something or someone fell on her then someone else fell on Noire.

When the person got off Neptune she found it was her daughter since she said "It's so good to see you Mama Neptune!" Viola cried out in excitement. Neptune got up off the ground and dusted herself off. it was a matter of time before Neptune figured out who fell on Ultra Noire. It was Hyper Noire and she did not look happy.

Hyper Noire quickly got off Ultra Noire and apologized. Then bonked Viola on the head. "What's the big idea of dragging us into the pathway that was meant for Neptune to get home!" Hyper Noire shouted still angry. "I'm sorry Mama Noire…" Viola said in a sad tone and hung her head. "Noire stop screaming at our kid. Yeah she screwed up but it's not like I can't open a portal and get us back." Neptune says angrily at Hyper Noire.

That's when everyone realized that Neptune and Noire were likely married or were dating. "Are you and her seriously married?" Ultra Noire asked in a surprised tone. "We are not but I do plan to make it a marriage very soon." Neptune says honestly. This statement made Hyper Noire blush.

After a few minutes Neptune looked by at the magical screen. "So I have some good news Histoire." Neptune says all of a sudden. Histoire sighed "And what would that be Neptune. Noire is over in Ultra and Viola is too. So what can be good?" Histoire says rather negatively.

"Stop being so negative Histoire! I can easily open a portal and get us back but for now I can't. Too much is happening over here, however I have a solution for the missing people problem. In Hyper Dimension, Kairin should be there. I saw him just before I got sucked into the portal Rei made. He stands out a lot so Eris should be able to find him easily. Have him go to Lastation to look after Uni. also have him call Cirrin to look after Rom and Ram." Neptune explained and then she sighed.

Everyone was staring at Neptune even Hyper Histoire. 'She came up with all that on the fly.' Ultra Histoire thought. This seem to put Hyper Histoire at ease. "If you think this will work I have no reason to doubt you. I'll do as you ask. How long do you need to finish up the things on your end?" Hyper Histoire asked. "I don't know Histoire but I know Kairin and Cirrin can support you with anything you need. Everything will be fine with them there." Neptune says in kind tone.

"How can you be so sure?" Hyper Histoire asked in confusion. "Because those two were two of the three strongest mages in the clan I was part of during my time in Citadel." Now Hyper Histoire was a lot more confident to leave Neptune and Noire there. "Very well we shall look for him and I hope the things on your side finish soon because we may need you even with them." Neptune lets out a long sigh as the call ended. "Okay so a few things need to happen. First off Noire. I'm going to alter your blood with my own so you can use magic." Neptune says in a tone that says there was no argument to be had.

"What!?" Hyper Noire shouted in disbelief. "How are you going to do that?" Ultra Noire asked in the same tone as Hyper Noire. "Two ways she drinks my blood or I use a syringe and put my blood into her slowly. She is going to need a lot." Neptune explained. "Why though?" Hyper Noire asked in confusion. "Noire there are two of you. This world's version of you and our version. We probably don't have time to go find a CPU Memory. Even with my magic. Making you a mage is the easiest way to give you a trump card. It would alter your appearance too so you and the other Noire wouldn't be mixed up. We will also have to come up with a nickname." Neptune explained to her.

Hyper Noire thought about it and came to the conclusion that Neptune was right. "How do we do it?" Hyper Noire says in a defeated tone. "Like I told you all we need to do is get my blood in your body somehow. Overtime your HDD and human form will combined creating a magical form." Neptune says dryly.

"How much blood do I need to consume?" Noire asked in curiosity. "You need a good amount. Maybe 30%." Neptune says sheepishly. "30%!? You want my other self to take in that much?" Ultra Noire shouted in outrage. "It's that or killing her and I am not doing that." Neptune defended sternly.

That made Ultra Noire stop talking. Killing. "How do you think I became one? I lost my life and ended up in Citadel. There I was resurrected and became who I am now. After 50 years of being there that is." Neptune says grimly. Hyper Noire looked at the ground sadly. She didn't want to do this but she knew Neptune was right.

"Fine….. but I'd rather do this alone. Plutia can you look after Viola for the time being?" Hyper Noire says sadly. Plutia nods still shocked by the events that took place. She lead Viola and Ultra Noire followed. Neptune walked beside Noire and wrapped her right arm around her waist. They go back to the guest room.

After locking the door so no one could walk in on what they were about to do. Neptune drew the knife that was strapped to her right thigh. She raised her left arm enough to get a clear look at her inner left forearm. Neptune pointed the knife at the middle of her forearm and swallowed the lump in her throat. Noire already looked disturbed and Neptune had a grim look on her face.

With one quick push, she plunged the knife into her forearm…..

Later that day Neptune and Hyper Noire walked back into Plutia's room both looking greatly disturbed, bandages were covering her forearm. Blood clearly under the bandages. "That was probably the worst thing I have made someone do even if it was for a good cause." Neptune said sadly and grimly.

Hyper Noire had a fist in front of her mouth trying to keep something which the others could guess was Neptune's blood. Then Hyper Noire seemed to swallow something and made a face of disgust. Her hair now had streaks of pale white in it. Her hair was no longer in twin tails too.

"So how do you feel?" Ultra Noire asked in curiosity. "Different…. Like I am a completely different person. I feel something other then shares in my body." Hyper Noire tried to explain. “You will feel like that for a few days. Magic will do that to you. After around a day or two your hair will become completely pale white then your magic will manifest." Neptune says off-handedly.

"Other then that how do both of you feel?" Plutia asked in a worried tone. "Well obviously my left arm really hurts and Noire probably feels disturbed because of drinking my blood." Neptune says and Hyper Noire nods her head in confirmation.

"What about other Me's nickname?" Ultra Noire asked flatly. "Just call me Silver." The now nicknamed Noire. Then a guard came rushing into the room "Lady Neptune and Lady Plutia, Lady White Heart has invaded the nation!" "What!? Why would she invade our nation!? Where is she?" Neptune shouted in rage. "On the outskirts of Planeptune." The guard said in a hurry.

Neptune instantly turned around and snapped her fingers. A purple and black portal opened and Neptune jumped in. Silver followed seconds later. Viola decided to stay with Histoire. Ultra Noire went back to her nation and Plutia stayed back to watch the rest of the kids.

The portal ripped into existence just a few feet from White Heart. Who was absolutely shocked at what she saw. Then Neptune and Silver stepped out of the portal. "Took you long enough." White Heart says in annoyance. Neptune looked at White Heart and saw that not much has changed compared to the blanc of her world. her color scheme went from pale blue to red. Her attire has a shiny red material on the top, segments and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on bottom. 

"Oh shut the fuck up. You have a lot of nerve to come stomping into our nation, White Heart." Neptune says in frustration.

"Your taking my shares so it's only natural I fight back." White Heart says. Silver sighed in annoyance. "Listen… we don't want to be here as much as you don't want us here. So let's just shelf our differences and work together so we can get out of your hair." Silver says in a dull tone.

White Heart groaned in annoyance. "You make it sound like you don't belong here." White heart says dryly. Neptune sighed "That's because we don't belong here." Neptune says flatly then explained what was going on. After the explanation White Heart had a clear picture of what's going on. "I get it now. Well there is a shady person in my nation. My minister Mr Badd." Neptune's eyes widen and she grabs White Hearts shoulders. "Your certain that was his name?" Neptune says with urgency in her voice.

"Yeah I am positive. Why is something wrong?" White Heart asked in confusion. "Yes, there is a lot wrong with that because he is a part of the Seven Sages." White Hearts eyes widen then narrow in rage. "Calm yourself White Heart, you need to be thinking straight. If you attack him it would look bad on you. If we get him politically. Everyone will be more wary of him and he will have to go into hiding." Neptune says trying to calm White Heart. White Heart sighed and released her HDD. Blanc looked a lot different to her Hyper Dimension counterpart. Blancs attire is inspired by a Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with a black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern with a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols.

“Fine I’ll cool it down but what should we do about him?” Blanc asked in confusion. “We need to catch him doing something that would link him to the Seven Sages.” Silver says in an emotionless tone. Blanc nods. “Silver I need to you to focus deep inside yourself and try to bring out your Magical Trait. Use the same method you would for transforming.” then Neptune looked back at Blanc. Silver did as instructed and vanished from sight.

Blanc noticed this. "Neptune, Silver is gone…." Blanc says in a confused tone. Neptune narrowed her eyes and looked over to where Silver should have been. To find she was indeed gone. "I'm not gone. I'm standing right here." Silver says dryly. "Invisibility. That is a very rare Magical Trait. Well our objective just became 10x easier." Silver reappeared where she was standing before. "Spell is known as Veil of Shadows." Silver said bluntly.

"Btw Blanc do you have a CPU Memory?" Neptune asked. "I do but why?" Blanc asked in confusion. "Wouldn't you agree it would be better to have three CPU's rather then two?" Silver says softly. "I guess you're right but your going to owe me one." Blanc says as she pulls a CPU Memory out of her inventory and hands it to Silver. Who just threw it in her mouth and swallowed it.

After the light died down Silver was showed in HDD. She quickly left HDD and now her hair was completely pale white even though she was no longer in HDD. 

**Later that day / 3rd person / location Lowee /**

Neptune, Silver and Blanc had just got to Lowee. They made sure no one had seen them, which no one did. Neptune looked around and then let her eyes go to Blanc. "Where is your basilicom?" Neptune asked in a cold tone. Blanc pointed to the tall tower in the center of Lowee. "See that tall tower. That's my Basilicom." Blanc says.

"Looks like we will have to teleport our way there unseen or use my portals. Where is the place that is the least populated?" Neptune says with a scowl. "Basement. No one should see a portal down there." Blanc says. With that Neptune nods and snaps her fingers making a red portal rip into existence.

The three CPU's walk into the portal and it closes after. Appearing in the basement of Blanc's basilicom.

After exploring around they find a cell a few floors up. With one simple look it made Neptune freeze and slowly start to hyperventilate. Locked in a memory only see could see. She saw herself tied down to a table in only underwear and she was screaming in agony watching someone dig a knife into her stomach. Giving her cut after cut.

Neptune thankfully was dragged from the memory by Blanc and Silver. When she came back from the memory she was sitting on the ground in Silver and Blanc's arms. Who were hugging her. Blanc's hand was on her mouth trying to muffle Neptune's screams.

"Neptune what was that?" Blanc asked in concern. "Just-Just a bad memory. A memory…. I hate to remember." Neptune says in sadness as tears fell down her face. Neptune eyes looked dull and cold. Like she had everything she loved torn from her.

"Neptune we are here to help Blanc pull yourself together." Silver says. Neptune got up and after calming herself down, started to move again. After an hour of wandering they found what they were looking for. They found Mr Badd thankfully Silver had used her magic and made them invisible with Veil of Shadows.

They saw him in a call with Arfoire. Neptune decided to use her phone to hack into Lowee's seacurity system and broadcast this whole call to the citizens of Lowee.

"So how are things on your end?" Arfoire asked. "Perfect. Blanc doesn't even know I am part of the Seven Sages. She is pretty stupid." Mr Badd says uninterested. "I wouldn't go saying that if she brings that new CPU with her. That new CPU will see right through you. I believe her name was Neptune." Arfoire says dryly.

"It doesn't really matter. We will deal with them eventually." Mr Badd says in a matter of fact way. "I did just tell you not to be saying things like that. Neptune is very powerful. I fought her and it didn't end well for me. She didn't even go HDD and she still won." Arfoire says bluntly.

".... I did not know that I'll have to look out for her." He says with a sigh. Neptune decided to make her move at that moment. "That's too bad since I have been here since the start of your talk." Neptune says darkly and makes herself known in the room. "Damn it Badd you just let this idiot hear that your a part of the Seven Sages now your going to have to kill her!" Arfoire cursed.

"No need for that I was broadcasting this entire call to all Lowee citizens. Oh and I already knew he was part of the Seven Sages. I also know every member of the Seven Sages. I even told Blanc. Please make the rest of yourselves known." Neptune says to seemingly no one.

Silver stopped using Veil of Shadows, revealing Blanc and Silver. "Damn it all…. Now we have three CPU's to deal with." Mr Badd says in annoyance.

Blanc, Silver and Neptune enter HDD. taking a closer look at Neptune’s HDD. Neptune’s hair doesn’t change at all. Neptune’s HDD still looks like the one well she was alive but with all traces of silver gone and far more blue. It sports no blocky patches and more pronounced purple and blue lines with a patch of purple material going from just below her breasts to just below her navel. The gamepad marks are moved from her shoulders to the sides of her hips. She also has two black and purple wrist cuffs and more detailed stockings and boots. Her breasts are more exposed and there is a strip of blue color on her breast cups. There is now a blue patch on her crotch instead of a purple stripe.

The fight was about to begin. Neptune, Silver and Blanc knew it was going to be hectic.

**Back in Hyper Dimension / Erie's POV / location Planeptune.**

I had just been told that Kairin was here. I used my magic to make myself appear in the main street of Planeptune and started to look around. It didn't take me long to find Kairin. He was so easy to spot since I knew exactly what he looked like. At six feet tall, Kairin was a muscular man built for power. He had slight tanned skin. His vibrant red eyes were outlines with long midnight-purple hair. The towering man wore a casual black poncho over an equally black no-sleeve shirt. To maintain the theme, Kairin wore black cargo pants and black steel-toed boots. The reason he was so easy to spot was because he had wolf ears on the top of his head.

Kairin was in some random alleyway talking to someone through a magical screen likely the same way Neptune contacted us.

"Kairin." I say. Kairin looked over at me and took notice of my presence. "It's good to see you Eris but I can feel your not here for pleasant talks. What's wrong?" Kairin says coolly. I nod and start explaining the situation to Kairin. After the explanation Kairin had a more clear picture of what was going on. "I guess that was why I couldn't feel Neptune's presence here. Well yeah I can go to Lastation and look after Uni. Thankfully I am already in a call with Cirrin." Kairin says nicely.

Kairin looked back at the magical screen and told Cirrin what was going on. "Hmm. Yeah I can. I'll hurry over since I have no clue what could be happening right now." Cirrin says in a neutral tone. With that done the call ends. Kairin turned back to me and said, "I'll be heading to Lastation now. See you later." Kairin used his magic to teleport leaving behind ashes.

I look up to the sky "please hurry you two. The other Candidates could be in trouble ..." I say in a worried tone. Then I use my magic to disappear leaving behind sparks of lightning.

**3 hours later / 3rd person / Location Lowee**

Cirrin just made it too Hyper Dimension and thankfully ended up in the outskirts of Lowee. With in a second Cirrin was gone. He appeared inside Lowee and started running to the basilicom. Cirrin quickly jumped up to the top of one of the buildings.

Scanning the area with his magic. He felt multiple presence around two in the center of town. Three felt similar to Neptune but two felt kind and one felt hostile. 'I need to hurry.' Cirrin thinks. Cirrin jumped to the next building and increased his speed to get to the center of town faster when he got closer to the center of town. He hear two voices both female. "We need to find Rom and Ram before the get hurt." One voice says in urgency and concern. "I know Blanc but we have no clue where those bastards took them." The second female voice says in a soft tone.

With what he heard he started jumped and teleported leaving behind sparks of lightning. Jumping straight over the two females and running quicker to the center of town. "Come on go fucking quicker." Cirrin snapped at himself. He knew the two females were following him but he didn't care.

When he got there he found a lady about to end two kids with a blast of magic. She shot the blast at the two kids. Cirrin grit his teeth in rage and he moved so fast that no one saw him move. In the next second an explosion it raised a lot of dust. When the dust cleared they saw a man. He stood at six feet and two inches. Cirrin had a muscular build and slightly tanned skin like his brother. He had long midnight blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He had a cold expression on his face and didn’t seem to be in a good mood. He wears black cargo pants, a black hoodie with thumb holes, and black steel toe boots. His hood is down. The strangest feature about him was that he had wolf ears on his head. Matching the color of his hair. Cirrin’s weapon of choice was a katana. That was sheathed in his right hand.

“Trying to kill kids huh?” Cirrin says in anger. As he glared daggers at the lady.

**That’s the end of the chapter. Next chapter is going to get really heated. Cirrin vs Rei. At the end of the V arc something happens and this will go to a crossover. What would you like to see RWBY, Naruto or Bleach? Other then that see you next chapter.**


End file.
